My Mom Doesn't Love Me
by 121charmed
Summary: Gabreilla is only four years old and finds out that her mother never loved her, the only daughter she ever had and she doesn't love her. The only person Gabreilla knows that loves her is her dad, so her dad her to a place where she can be loved. Troyella!
1. Story Sample

My mom doesn't love me

Gabriella Montez was the youngest of the children in the Montez household, Matt, 8 and Sam who was 12.

But the strange thing was that her mom always found time for them but never Gabriella and being the baby of the family she ought to be mommy little girl, but not Gabriella.

Her dad was the one who put the effort in to make time for his daughter; he knew why her mom didn't make time for Gabriella, because she didn't love her. Yes, she was her birth mother but for some reason when she was born her mom didn't feel what she had felt when her other children were born, joy, happiness, excitement. No Gabriella's mom didn't feel like that even though she pretended like she did, but only until she was about 1 and a half though.

When Gabriella was 4 years old she overheard her mother talking in the kitchen with her father.

"I don't know why but I just don't love Gabriella, I never did and I never will. I'm sorry but it's the truth." Maria, the woman that had given her life.

"I thought that you were only going through depression at the start but it just never went away." Her father told her mother.

"Do you love her, truthfully, do you love Gabriella?" she couldn't believe that her mom was asking her father if he love his darling daughter.

"Of course I do, you think I wouldn't?" her father asked.

"Well I just thought that if I didn't that there's just something about her that makes her... unlovable." Her mother replied.

"Do you know how cruel that sounds, that you don't love your only daughter?" he said before storming out of the kitchen door, where Gabriella had been listing the entire time. She quickly hid under the stairs.

Her father opened the door, about to walk on when he noticed that his daughter under the stairs with tears in her eyes.

It hit him then that she had heard the whole conversation that went on in the kitchen.

"Sweetie? Did you hear mommy and me in the kitchen?" he asked her just to make sure so he didn't start trying to explain when she hadn't even heard the conversation.

Gabriella just ran up to her room crying loudly and saying to herself,_ 'why doesn't mommy love me? I love her.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Heya everyone!

Sorry about not having a ch. out in so long it's just that I've started secondary and I get home at 5 and then I've got homework!(which I hate!)

But I've posted this to tell you about my friend and mines new site that we're started.

It's instead of having to publish all our stories to fanfiction.

We're going to be writing stories and putting them on our site for people to see.  
You can become a member and leave comments on the stories.

We've dicided that if you want to put a story on our site all you have to do is e-mail it to us and we'll upload it for you, provided that it's not anything M rated or that sort.  
We've also dicided that if you want your story to be on the site that it can't have any copyright material in your story.

Thanks for reading.

P.S if there's anything you'd like to see in one of my stories or have some ideas about anything please e-mail me at: and I'll see what I can do!

Link in profile.


	3. Chapter 2 real!

my mom doesn't love me ch.2 (really ch.1 but it's easier this way)

Gabby is playing with her friend on the grass in her front garden when Gabby started a converstion about what she'd overheard her parents talking about a few days ago.

"Anable?" she asked

"Ya?"

"My mommy said that she didn't love me, but I don't know why" she started, "I love her. Do you think I did something to make her made?"

"Well when I do something bad my mommy sends me to my room for a little while but then she tells me to come down stairs later and she tells me not to do it again and I say yes and she hugs me" Anable tried to explain. (not bad for a four year old though!)

"But I don't do bold things or gets sent to my room. Well I didn't go to bed on time on Sunday so she might be mad at me for that, or maybe cause I didn't eat all my dinner last nigh" Gabriella tried to come up with what made me mom not love her. She didn't understand the whole thing really.

Later that evening in Gabriella kitchen at dinner.

"Daddy what's that?" she asked refering to the fried carrots in a bowl in front of her.

"Their fried carrots and their really nice, try one." He said picking one up on his fork and putting it to her mouth.

She opened her mouth and started to ear the carrot, ater a few seconds of chewing she made a funny face indicating that she didn't like it.

"Do'u not like it?" her dad asked, knowing the answer from the expresion on her face.

She shuck her head.

"Here spit it out" he said holding out a napkin for her.

"Don't spit it out just eat it and stop making those stupid facing, it's what you were given to eat so eat it." Maria said stearnly.

"Maria she doesn't like it, she can just eat the potatos instead." he said while he looked at Gabriella noding at her signalling that she could spit it out onto the napkin.

"I thought we had rules in this house and one of them was that you eat what's for dinner" Maria argued.

"Yes, and she will eat what's for dinner. Just not the carrots." David (her dad) said ending the argument.

After dinner David and Gabby were in the living room snugled up together on the sofa watching a movie.

"Daddy why did mommy get angry wit me cause I didn't eat the fwied carrots?" she asked.

"Mommy was just tired. She didn't mean do be like that." David answered covering for Maria.

"Is she asleep now?"

"I don't think so but she'll sleep well tonigh." he reasured her.

"Mommy doesn't like it when I don't eat my dinner but I don't eat is cause it's not nice. I did try to eat it so she wouldn't be mad at me but it really was yucky." Gabby told her dad who was rather surprised at what she said.

"Well it was nice that you tried. She doesn't get angry with you all the time when you don't like something though."

"Well she does when your at work late. Maybe she misses you and that's why she's mad at me." Gabriella told her dad who again was surprised at what she said.

"She gets mad at you alot? What does she do?" he asked hoping nothing bad was happining behind his back.

"She shouts at me to eat my food and then after dinner she tells me to sit in the kitchen when she goes into the sitting room with the boys to watch TV." she replied.

"How long does she make you stay in the kitchen?"

"She says that I can go when you come home. So that's why I'm always first to hug you when you get home!" she told him proudly.

"I know and I love it when you hug me after a long boring day at work." he said stretching out the 'boring' part for effect.

"Good cause I miss you when you come home late."

"I miss you too sweety. I'm going to go talk to mommy and see if she's feeling better ok." he said getting up to go talk to Maria why the hell she had to always excluide her from what ever she was doing with the boys.

Next time:

"She's just driver me nuts and I hate it when she's always so clingy with me. I just want to be alone with the boys." Maria shouted

"The only reason she's clingy is cause she wants you to notice her and not just shout at her all the time" David shouted back. 


End file.
